The present invention relates to a pressing type latch device and, more particularly, to a pressing type latch device that can be set to include a plurality of retainable open positions and a retainable closed position.
To achieve a tight closing effect of a door or a boat hatch, a D-handle latch for boat hatches has been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 7,452,010 discloses a handle for moving a pull shaft between an upper position and a lower position in the vertical direction. When the pull shaft is in the lower position, a latch bar can engage the hatch jamb in a latched position. The shape of the handle matches with a well of a housing to precisely move the latch bar to the latched position, such that the handle can be inserted into the well only after 180° rotation to achieve a closing state or an open state. Furthermore, a pin of the pull shaft must be located in a slot of a boss of the housing, such that the handle can only actuate the latch bar in a fixed direction for closing or opening purposes.
Closing and opening of the above D-handle latch must be operated in a specific direction, and the handle can be inserted into the well only after 180° rotation. Thus, the installer must notice the operating direction during installation, which is inconvenient. Furthermore, if a user applies the force in the wrong direction, the boat latch cannot be opened, and the latch could even be damaged.